Chica Ninja
by Ada Ross
Summary: La comandante tenía amistades muy extrañas por la galaxia. Ligero James/Kasumi.


**Título:** Chica Ninja.  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** ligero James/Kasumi.  
**Palabras:** 1088.  
**Advertencias:** situado en ME3, aunque no hay spoilers de la trama.  
**Notas:**esperad, ¿he escrito algo que no es Garrus/Shepard? PARDIEZ la idea del James/Kasumi me rondaba la cabeza, y al final, no sé cómo, Serena me enredó para que escribiese esto. Es una pena que no se les vea interactuar nunca, porque estoy segura de que Kasumi lo disfrutaría :D

* * *

—Otros cien créditos perdidos, humano. ¡Ja!

James nunca estaba de racha cuando se proponía tentar a la suerte en una partida de póker; mucho menos si el elenco de refugiados que se unían eran un grupo de batarianos con ganas de tocar las narices. Y no era como si James necesitase mucha pólvora para encenderse. Por suerte, ese día estaba de un humor algo más manso y se contentó con lanzarle las fichas al batariano de mala gana, haciendo hincapié en su mirada ceñuda.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido, Cuatro Ojos —gruñó James con altanería, mientras las cartas pasaban a manos de la chica que les acompañaba en la partida. No recordaba su nombre y todavía no se había decidido por un apodo, así que para James sólo era 'la chica'.

El batariano no tardó en responder con más bravuconadas al comentario de James, y éste le habría seguido el juego de buena gana de no ser por la mano helada que de repente le agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

—Hey, tú debes de ser Vega, ¿cierto?

James iba a soltar uno de los improperios en español que su tío le había inculcado desde una temprana edad cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver cuál era el origen de aquella voz femenina y risueña. Para su sorpresa, encontró a una mujer joven –si es que podía ver algo debajo de esa capucha- que le observaba del revés desde su posición, con expresión divertida.

—Uh, ¿te conozco? —preguntó James, con cierta desconfianza en el tono de voz.

Ella tuvo la _amabilidad_de soltar el agarre de su camiseta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiese. James empezaba a tener demasiada curiosidad como para cuestionar quién era o qué quería, y en cualquier caso eso le ahorraría perder otros cien créditos casi con total seguridad. Además, había aprendido que pasar los permisos en el campo de refugiados de la Ciudadela siempre traía alguna sorpresa con toda la fauna que pululaba por allí en esos tiempos.

—Soy una amiga de Shep, y necesito que le entregues unos datos —dijo la mujer una vez estuvieron apartados, a una distancia prudencial de la partida de póker.

James cruzó los brazos y le lanzó una mirada dudosa.

—Ya, claro. ¿Qué clase de datos? ¿Y quién eres?

—Kasumi Goto, un placer. —Parecía exageradamente extrovertida, como si hablara siempre con ligereza. También percibió una acento curioso en su voz—. Shep me pidió que ayudase a la Alianza con el Crisol, y tengo información que podría ser útil. Fin de la historia —añadió, acentuando el final de la oración con una sonrisa ladina.

James la examinó de arriba abajo, y aparte de comprobar que tenía unas curvas tentadoras, no había nada que inspirase desconfianza… salvo por el hecho de que iba equipada con un traje de infiltración y apenas se le podía ver el rostro. Pero la comandante tenía amigos extraños, y James tampoco solía dar demasiadas vueltas a ese tipo de asuntos.

—Vale, ¿y por qué me mandas a mí a hacer tu trabajo? Si eres amiga de la comandante, habla tú con ella.

Ella lanzó una risotada e inclinó levemente su postura.

—Eso es más fácil de hacer que de decir. Además, Shep me dijo que tu usara de mensajero si era necesario. Algo de que siempre estabas por aquí perdiendo tu dinero. —Kasumi miró de reojo a los batarianos jugando todavía, con las cartas y fichas esparcidas por la mesa—. Y no se equivocaba.

James se mordió la lengua y recogió el pad de datos que Kasumi le entregó. Tenía la impresión de que debía sentirse halagado porque Lola confiase en él como para pasar información confidencial entre esa tía y ella, datos sobre el Criso, ni más ni menosl; pero de algún modo, la implicación de por qué era más fácil encontrarle allí le hería en su orgullo de jugador de póker. Aunque las dos mujeres estaban en lo cierto al cien por cien. Y él nunca les daría la voz, por supuesto.

—Lo que tú digas —jugueteó con el pad entre sus dedos hasta que la pregunta salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta—. ¿Y de qué conoces a Lola… es decir, a la comandante?

Kasumi se llevó una mano hasta la barbilla y volvió a esbozar una media sonrisa que parecía sugerir más de lo que aparentaba.

—Es una larga historia; pero trabajé con Shepard en la misión de la base recolectora. Ya puedo tachar lo de sobrevivir a una misión suicida de mi lista de Cosas Que Hacer Antes de Morir gracias a ella; y aún así ha conseguido liarme para ayudarla con esto —lanzó un suspiro afectado—. Se supone que soy una freelancer.

—¿Una freelancer? ¿De qué, exactamente?

—Del robo. Ladrona profesional. —Había una pincelada de orgullo en sus palabras. James no sabía si tomarse en serio el aire tan jovial con el que lo anunció. Pero la chica estaba empezando a gustarle; sí.

—Ya, sí… la comandante se junta con gente muy rara.

No hubo manera de que la mirada que Kasumi le echó en ese momento pasase desapercibida. Le repasó con los ojos de pies a la cabeza e hizo una leve afirmación para sí misma.

—Tampoco se priva de los músculos —comentó después de deleitarse la vista; y James casi podía decir que había sentido algo de rubor. Definitivamente, esa chica resultaba… interesante—. A lo mejor podía replantearme lo de volver a la Normandía, aunque no esté Jacob.

James no entendió del todo el último comentario; pero la carcajada salió de su boca aún así. Volvió a cruzar los brazos e intentó devolverle la misma moneda a Kasumi, recorriendo con los ojos cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Hay espacio libre para otra más en la zona de carga, Chica Ninja.

Kasumi murmuró un 'hm' suave para sí misma, como si considerase la idea para sus adentros.

—Ya veremos. —El dedo de Kasumi le dio un pequeño golpecito sobre el pecho antes de que darle la espalda—. Ah, y es _Kasumi_, señor Vega.

Con un contoneo de caderas bastante hipnótico, la mujer se alejó hasta desaparecer abruptamente entre la maraña de gente que iba y venía por la zona de refugiados. James se quedó allí parado, con una sonrisa divertida y boba sobre su boca.

—Chica Ninja, sí —se dijo a sí mismo a modo de aprobación.

James pensó que algún día tendría que decirle a Lola que la invitase seriamente a la Normandía.

**-fin-**


End file.
